Tangled
Tangled is a Disney animated movie premiered on November 14, 2010. It's loosely based on a German fairy tale from the collection of Borthers Grimm Rapunzel. The movie tells the story of a lost princess named Rapunzel, who has long, magical hair and wants to leave her tower. Her mother doesn't let her leave, so she escapes with an intruder, Flynn Rider. It has 2 sequels, Tangled Ever After, a short film and Tangled: The Series, a TV series. English Something That I Want singer: Grace Potter Additional voices * Michael Bell * Bob Bergen * Susanne Blakeslee * June Christopher * Roy Conli * David Cowgill * Terri Douglas * Chad Einbinder * Pat Fraley * Eddie Frierson * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Bridget Hoffman * Daniel Kaz * Anne Lockhart * Mona Marshall * Scott Menville * Laraine Newman * Paul Pape * Lynwood Robinson * Fred Tatasciore * Hynden Walch * Kari Wahlgren Auditions Rapunzel * Idina Menzel * Kristen Bell * Kristin Chenoweth - originally casted as Rapunzel * Natalie Portman - was considered as Rapunzel's voices Flynn Rider * Clay Aiken - was going to voice Flynn * Dan Fogler - originally casted as Flynn Abkhaz Release date: 2015 Albanian Title: Rapanzëll Release date: 2011 Other info * Only Healing Incantation and Mother Knows Best Reprise were dubbed, the other songs were left in English. Arabic Title: رابونزل Release dates: * Egypt - December 1, 2010 * United Arab Emirates / Lebanon / Kuwait - December 2, 2010 Dub director: جيهان الناصر / Gihan El-Naser Additional voices * أسامة علوش / Osama 'Allush * أسماء سمير / Asma' Sameer * إيناس صبري / Inas Sabri * حلا صبري / Hala Sabri * عزت غانم / Ezzat Ghanim * عزيز فرج / 'Aziz Faraj * محمد حسن / Mohammad Hasan * محمود إسماعيل / Mahmoud Ismail * مصطفى رمضان / Mustafa Ramadan Other info * Gihan El-Naser, the dub director, didn't get to choose Rapunzel's voice wasn't satisfied with the choice of Jaqueline Rafiq, because Gihan didn't think that her voice would work well with Rapunzel's songs. Arabic TV Title: رابونزل Release date: 2013 Additional voices * أسماء سمير / Asma' Sameer * جيسيكا كالاش / Jessica Kalash * ديما حسام / Dima Husam * عزت غانم / Ezzat Ghanim * رضوان صوان / Rodwan Sawan * محمد حسن / Mohammad Hasan * محمود حمودة / Mahmoud Hammouda * وائل شاهين / Wael Shahin Other info * The TV version was made by JeemTV, in this version all marks of affection, love and magic are censored. Brazilian Portuguese Title: Enrolados Release date: January 7, 2011 Dub studio: Delart Dub director: Garcia Júnior Translator: Garcia Júnior Lyricist: Garcia Júnior Singers Choir: * Bia Barros * Fernanda Ribeiro * Linn Jardim * Perla Ficher * Anderson Coutinho * Leonardo Serrano * Rodrigo Lombardi Additional voices * Bia Barros * Fernanda Ribeiro * Linn Jardim * Perla Ficher * Anderson Coutinho * Leonardo Serrano * Rodrigo Lombardi Bulgarian Title: Рапунцел и разбойникът / Rapuntsel i razboynikat Release date: December 3, 2010 Singers Choir: * Атанас Сребрев / Atanas Srebrev * Георги Ханджиев / Georgi Khandzhiev * Николай Петров / Nikolay Petrov * Цанко Тасев / Tsanko Tasev Additional voices * Анна-Мария Върбани / Anna-Mariya Varbani * Малена Шишкова / Malena Shishkova * Ния Чолакова / Niya Cholakova * Симона Нанова / Simona Nanova * Атанас Сребрев / Atanas Srebrev * Георги Стоянов / Georgi Stoyanov * Георги Ханджиев / Georgi Khandzhiev * Николай Петров / Nikolay Petrov * Петър Върбанов / Petar Varbanov * Петър Калчев / Petar Kalchev * Стефан Стефанов / Stefan Stefanov * Тодор Георгиев / Todor Georgiev * Явор Караиванов / Yavor Karaivanov Auditions * Весела Бонева / Vesela Boneva for Rapunzel Canadian French Title: Raiponce Singers Choir: * Pierre Bédard * Luc Campeau * Vincent Potel * José Paradis * Vincent Morel Cantonese Castilian Spanish Title: Enredados Release date: February 4, 2011 Something That I Want singers: Marta Sánchez & David Additional voices * Francisco Javier Martínez * Antonio Cremades * Víctor Martínez * Carmen Podio * Javier Moreno * Ángela Arellano * Antonio Villar * Elena Palacios * Sara Polo * Nacho Aramburu * Pablo Adán * Fernando Hernández * Ana Isabel Hernando * Luis Miguel Cajal * Milagros Fernández * Sara Jiménez * Tony Menguiano * Nora Jiménez Candanedo * Helena Aroca García * Luis Miguel Balandrón * Deborah Oluwamayokun Ayo Ajao * Verónica Ferreiro Landino Other info * The movie was named Rapunzel in the trailers, but later the name was changed to Enredados. Croatian Title: Vrlo zapetljana priča Dub studio: Livada produkcija Dub director: Pavlica Bajsić Translator: Pavlica Bajsić Music director: Nikša Bratoš Lyricist: Ivanka Aničić Creative supervisor: Aleksandra Sadowska Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Choir: * Mustafa Softić * Dragan Brnas * Vladimir Pavelić Czech Title: Na vlásku Release date: January 27, 2011 Dub studio: Studio Virtual Dub director: Vojtěch Kotek Translator: Vojtěch Kostiha Music director: Ondřej Izdný Lyricist: Pavel Cmíral Sound engineers: * Petr Kapeller * Guillermo Teillier * Robert Slezák Producer: Marek Hrazdil Creative supervisor: Mariusz Jaworowski Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Something That I Want - Tereza Kerndlová Additional voices * Monika Buchtová * Vladimír Fišer * Petr Gelnar * Vojtěch Hájek * Jaromír Holub * Jiří Hruška * Ondřej Izdný * Lucie Kožinová * Lukáš Král * Johana Krtičková * Hana Krtičková * Jana Postlerová * Vojtěch Rohlíček * Radek Seidl * Natálie Topinková * Roman Vocel Danish Title: To på flugt - Et hårrejsende eventyr Release date: February 3, 2011 Dutch Title: Rapunzel Singers Choir * Herman van Doorn * Han van Eijk * Edward Reekers * Pim Roos Additional voices * Anneke Beukman * Ewout Eggink * Elaine Hakkaart * Bas Keijzer * Fred Meijer * Just Meijer * Hilde de Mildt * Marieke Rovers * Theun Termijtelen * Desirée Verhagen * Xavier Werner * Barry Worsteling Estonian Title: Rapuntsel European French Title: Raiponce Release date: December 1, 2010 Singers Choir * Daniel Beretta * Olivier Constantin * Pierre-François Pistorio * Jean-Jacques Cramier Something That I Want / Je voudrais singer: Sarah Bismuth Other info * Isabelle Adjani, the speaking voice of Mother Gothel originally was also the singing voice, but she wasn't satisfied with the result and she asked to be replaced. European Portuguese Title: Entrelaçados Release date: December 16, 2010 Singers Choir * Paulo Lourenço * Manuel Rebelo * Sérgio Duarte Additional voices * Paulo Romão * Carlos Bastos * Paulino Coelho * António Freire Finnish Title: Kaksin karkuteillä Release date: February 11, 2011 Additional voices * Aku Laitinen * Teuvo Matala * Susa Saukko * Rauno Ahonen * Juha Kortehisto * Jesse Vierelä * Jukka Tiirikainen * Mikael Eklund * Timo Kärkkäinen Flemish Title: Rapunzel German Title: Rapunzel: Neu verföhnt Release date: December 9, 2010 Dub director: Thomas Amper Something That I Want singer: Monrose Greek Title: Μαλλιά Κουβάρια Release date: January 6, 2011 Hebrew Title: פלונטר Release date: November 25, 2010 Additional voices * יורם יוספסברג / Yoram Yosefsberg * גדי לוי / Gadi Levi * גלעד קלטר / Gilad Calter * Dady Zohar * לירון לב / Liron Lev * עדי רז / Adi Raz * Maya Amir Hindi Other info * The dub was made in 2012, but it was released in 2014. Hungarian Title: Aranyhaj és a nagy gubanc Release date: December 2, 2010 Something That I Want singer: Csifó Dorina Additional voices * Blazsó Döme * Bolba Éva * Bolla Róbert * Boros Tibor * Csadi Zoltán * Csapó József * Hegedűs Miklós * Nádorfi Krisztina * Presits Tamás * Oroszi Tamás * Sörös Miklós * Szabó Máté Icelandic Title: Ævintýralegur flótti Release date: January 21, 2011 Singers Choir * Hjálmar P. Pétursson * Einar Clausen Additional voices * Aníta Rós Þorsteinsdóttir * Egill Ólafsson * Einar Clausen * Guðjón Sigvaldason * Hjálmar P. Pétursson * Tómas Freyr Hjaltason Indonesian Italian Title: Rapunzel - L'intreccio della torre Release date: November 26, 2010 Singers Choir * Stefano Rinaldi * Daniele Viri * Giovanni Guarino * Luca Velletri * Nicola Gargaglia * Giuseppe Casano I See the Light Pop version (Il Mio Nuovo Sogno): Marco Castelluzzo & Arianna Costantin Additional voices * Carlo Scipioni * Fabrizio Russotto * Andrea Quartana * Daniele Valenti * Greta Castagna * Marco Bassetti * Francesco De Francesco * Gianluca Machelli * Ariana Vignoli * Margherita De Risi * Maria Adele Cinquegrani * Sabine Cerullo * Alessandra Sani * Giada Arcangeli * Laura Amadei * Francesco Sechi * Giulio Pierotti * Sacha De Toni * Alessandro Messina * Alan Bianchi * Gianluca Musiu Japanese Kabardian Karachay-Balkar Title: Рапунцель: Запутанная История / Rapuncel': Zaputannaya Istoriya Release date: 2012 Dubbing studio: Эльбрусоид / El'brusoid Dub director: Атмырзаланы Расул / Atmırzalanı Rasul Photo editiors: * Амабийланы Аскер / Amabiylanı Asker * Шогенов Азрем / Şogenov Azrem Video editors: * Айбазланы Руслан / Aybazlanı Ruslan * Къайгъырмазланы Даниель / Qayğırmazlanı Daniel' Sound engineers: * Эмчиланы Ислам / Emçilanı Islam * Габаланы Тенгиз / Gabalanı Tengiz * Малахов Кирилл / Malaxov Kirill Singers Choir * Газаланы Руслан / Gazalanı Ruslan * Алийляны Альберт / Aliylanı Al'bert * Жантудуланы Тахир / Jantudulanı * Сарыбашланиы Шакъман / Sarıbaşlanı Şaqman Additional voices: * Шыдакъланы Амина / Şıdaqlanı Amina * Хыбийланы Марат * Шляхланы Мурат * Жансуланы Рустам / Jansulanı Rustam * Бостанланы Рамазан / Bostanlanı Ramazan * Женекланы Асиям / Jeneklanı Asiyam * Чепкенчиланы Лейля / Çepkençilanı Leyla * Мырзаланы Лейля / Mırzalanı Leyla * Голаланы Басиям / Golalanı Basiyam * Къоркъмазланы Хъалис * Эриккенланы Азнаур * Къочхарланы Таулан * Мызыланы Аубекир / Mızılanı Awbekir Kazakh Korean Latin Spanish Title: Enredados Recording date: October 2010 Recording places: * Mexico * Argentina (Flynn Rider's dialogs) * Columbia (Algo Quiero / Something That I Want) Release date: November 24, 2010 Dubbing studios: * Taller Acústico (Mexico) * Media Pro Com (Argentina) * Groove Studios (Columbia) * Animal Music (Argentina) Dubbing directors: * Mario Castañeda * Raúl Aldana (Startalents) Translator: Katya Ojeda Editing studio: Diseño en Audio "DNA" Lyricists: * Gaby Cárdenas * Raúl Aldana (Algo Quiero / Something That I Want) Music directors: * Jack Jackson (Mexico) * Manuk Hovaghimian (Argentina) * Raúl Aldana (Columbia) Recording engineers: * Luis Cortés (Taller Acústico) * Nelson Ariel Mansilla Saglio (Media Pro Com) * Jorge Corredor (Groove Studios) * Emilia Rodríguez Lupica (Animal Music) Dialog editor: Carlos Castro Creative supervisor: Raúl Aldana Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Algo Quiero / Something That I Want singer: Fanny Lu Additional voices * Alma Delia Pérez * Analiz Sánchez * Andrea Arruti * Andrea Gómez - Girl saying "Es para la princesa perdida" * Arturo Barbosa * Arturo Castañeda * Carlo Vázquez * Carlos Luyando * César Izaguirre * Daniel Cervantes * Fabricio Solís * Gustavo Melgarejo * Habib Antonio * Irving Corona * Jesús Guzmán * José Luis Miranda * José Luis Orozco * Julián Lavat * Laura Barbosa * Maggie Vera * Mariana Ortiz * Mariana Robles * Ofelia Guzmán * Oscar Bens * Paula Arias Esquivel * Raymundo Armijo * Roberto Velázquez * Ulises Maynardo Zavala * Verania Ortiz Trailers However, some scenes from the promos were dubbed by Danna Paola and Chayanne. Other info * Danna Paola was only 15 when she dubbed Rapunzel. * The Blu-Ray has the dub in 7.1 DTS HD quality, a higher quality than was considered the highest one for Latin Spanish dubs. Latvian Title: Sapinušies Lithuanian Title: Ilgo plauko istorija Release date: January 28, 2011 Additional voices * Algirdas Dainavičius * Saulius Prūsaitis * Gediminas Girdvainis * Andrius Kaniava * Gytis Balčiūnas * Artūras Šablauskas * Noja Žaurovaitė Malay Title: Kusut Norwegian Title: To på rømmen Release date: February 4, 2011 Singers Choir * Marion Ravn - Rapunzel * Christian Ingebrigtsen - Flynn Rider * Dennis Storhøi - Hook-Hand Thug * Hans Marius Hoff Mittet - Big Nose Thug * Cheezy Keys Additional voices * Anders Kjepperud * Hans Petter Moen * Katrine Blomstrand * Kjærand Moe * Morten Bergheim * Selma Isaksen * Tommy Karlsen * Øyvind B. Lyse Persian Dubbing studio: Glory Entertainment Polish Title: Zaplątani Release date: November 26, 2010 Dub studio: SDI MEDIA POLSKA Dub director: Wojciech Paszkowski Translator: Jan Wecsile Music director: Agnieszka Tomicka Lyricist: Michał Wojnarowski Sound director: Jarosław Wójcik Sound editors: * Jarosław Wójcik * Anna Żarnecka * Mateusz Orkan-Łęcki Production directors: * Beata Jankowska * Marcin Kopiec Creative supervisor: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Something That I Want - Julia Kamińska Choir * Piotr Bajtlik * Stefan Każuro * Adam Krylik * Jakub Szydłowski * Łukasz Talik * Piotr Gogol Additional voices * Bożena Furczyk * Katarzyna Kozak * Julia Kożuszek * Olga Omeljaniec * Joanna Pach * Andrzej Chudy * Piotr Gogol * Jacek Król * Paweł Szczesny Other info * Julia Kamińska , the speaking voice of Rapunzel, told in an interview that Rapunzel's songs were too hard to sing for her, but she still sang the end credits song Something That I Want. Putonghua Other info * This is a TV dub. Romanian Title: O poveste încâlcită Dub studio: AGER FILM Dub director: Anca Sigartău Translator: Ioana Sandache Music director: Petru Mărgineanu Lyricist: Ana Irina Ciocoiu Technicians: * Marian Constantin * Florin Dinu Production assistants: * Vilma Stan * Maria Frenț-Lung * Monica Pricob Creative supervisor: Aleksandra Sadowska Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Additional voices * Damian Oancea * Răzvan Georgescu * Emilian Mincu * Rudolf Constantin Cocriș * Mircea Ciurez * Valentin Teodosiu * Anca Sigartău * Sorin Georgescu * Radu Isăcescu * Răzvan Gogan * Andra Gogan Russian Title: Рапунцель: Запутанная история Release date: November 25, 2010 Dub studio: Невафильм / Nevafilm Dub director: Анна Севостьянова / Anna Sevostianova Translator: Елена Долгая / Elena Dolgaia Music director: Антон Шварц / Anton Shvarts Lyricists: * Кира Малевская / Kira Malevskaia * Сергей Пасов / Sergei Pasov Sound engineer: Евгений Рябиков / Evgenii Riabikov Sound recording engineer: Джордж Хусейнов / Dzhordzh Khuseinov Project managers: * Юлия Покровская / Iuliia Pokrovskaia * Юлия Меньшикова / Iuliia Menshikova Creative consultants: * Юлия Баранчук / Iuliia Baranchuk * Сергей Пасов / Sergei Pasov Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Choir * Павел Ковалёв / Pavel Kovalev * Сергей Лелявин / Sergei Leliavin Something That I Want singer: Виктория Дайнеко / Vikroriia Daineko Additional voices * Антон Колесников / Anton Kolesnikov * Александр Гундарев / Aleksandr Gundarev * Сергей Михайлов / Sergei Mikhailov * Светлана Артемьева / Svetlana Artemeva * Пётр Маркин / Petr Markin * Сергей Ковальский / Sergei Kovalskii Slovak Title: Na vlásku Release date: December 16, 2010 Additional voices * Branislav Bajus * Michaela Drotárová * Kristína Holková * Gregor Hološka * Martin Križan * Marián Lipták * Miloš Kanjak * Miroslav Málek * Štefan Martinovič * Stanislav Staško * Zuzana Kyzeková * Mária Landlová * Martina Michalcová * Tatiana Šúrová * Dušan Vaňo Slovene Title: Zlatolaska Release date: January 27, 2011 Singers Choir * Miran Vlahovič * Robert Dragar * Marjan Bunič Additional voices * Ela Đurić Ribič * Marjan Bunič * Vojko Sfiligoj * Pia Škulj * Mateja Jovič * Erik Felicijan * Miran Vlahovič * Luka Per * Urška Miklič * Milkica Leskovar * Jure Mali Swedish Title: Trassel Release date: February 4, 2011 Additional voices * Gunnar Ernblad * Jennie Jahns * Kalle Rydberg * Rico Rönnbäck * Saga Sjöberg * Göran Berlander * Robert Rydberg * Johan Jern * Matilda Olsson * Per-Arne Wahlgren Thai Title: ราพันเซล เจ้าหญิงผมยาวกับโจรซ่าจอมแสบ Release date: March 3, 2011 Turkish Title: Karmakarışık